cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Lista di film preservati nel National Film Registry degli Stati Uniti
Il National Film Registry degli Stati Uniti è un archivio di film scelti dal National Film Preservation Board degli Stati Uniti per la loro conservazione nella Biblioteca del Congresso. Il National Film Registry è stato istituito per preservare fino a 25 film «''culturalmente, storicamente o esteticamente significativi''» («''culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant films''») all'anno; per essere eleggibili, le pellicole devono avere almeno 10 anni, ma non devono essere necessariamente dei lungometraggi o aver avuto un'uscita cinematografica. Alla fine del 2010, il National Film Registry ha raggiunto le 550 pellicole conservate nel proprio archivio. Il film più recente tra quelli inseriti è Fargo (1996), mentre il più vecchio è Newark Athlete (1891). 1989 *''Biancaneve e i sette nani'' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), regia di David Hand (1937) *''Cantando sotto la pioggia'' (Singin' in the Rain), regia di Stanley Donen e Gene Kelly (1952) *''Casablanca'' (Casablanca), regia di Michael Curtiz (1942) *''Come vinsi la guerra'' (The General), regia di Buster Keaton e Clyde Bruckman (1927) *''La donna che visse due volte'' (Vertigo), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1958) *''Il dottor Stranamore, ovvero: come imparai a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba'' (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb), regia di Stanley Kubrick (1964) *''La folla'' (The Crowd), regia di King Vidor (1928) *''Fronte del porto'' (On the Waterfront), regia di Elia Kazan (1954) *''Furore'' (The Grapes of Wrath), regia di John Ford (1940) *''Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza'' (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope), regia di George Lucas (1977) *''Intolerance'' (Intolerance: Love's Struggle Through the Ages), regia di David Wark Griffith (1916) *''Il mago di Oz'' (The Wizard of Oz), regia di Victor Fleming e, non accreditati, Mervyn LeRoy, Richard Thorpe e King Vidor (1939) *''Mezzogiorno di fuoco'' (High Noon), regia di Fred Zinnemann (1952) *''I migliori anni della nostra vita'' (The Best Years of Our Lives), regia di William Wyler (1946) *''Il mistero del falco'' (The Maltese Falcon), regia di John Huston (1941) *''Mr. Smith va a Washington'' (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington), regia di Frank Capra (1939) *''Nanuk l'eschimese'' (Nanook of the North), regia di Robert J. Flaherty (1922) *''A qualcuno piace caldo'' (Some Like It Hot), regia di Billy Wilder (1959) *''Quarto Potere'' (Citizen Kane), regia di Orson Welles (1941) *''Ragazzo la tua pelle scotta'' (The Learning Tree), regia di Gordon Parks (1969) *''Sentieri selvaggi'' (The Searchers), regia di John Ford (1956) *''Aurora'' (Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans), regia di Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau (1927) *''Tempi moderni'' (Modern Times), regia di Charles Chaplin (1936) *''Via col vento'' (Gone with the Wind), regia di Victor Fleming e, non accreditati, George Cukor e Sam Wood (1939) *''Viale del tramonto'' (Sunset Blvd.), regia di Billy Wilder (1950) 1990 *''All'ovest niente di nuovo'' (All Quiet on the Western Front), regia di Lewis Milestone (1930) *''Amami stanotte'' (Love Me Tonight), regia di Rouben Mamoulian (1932) *''Assalto al treno'' (The Great Train Robbery), regia di Edwin S. Porter (1903) *''Cappello a cilindro'' (Top Hat), regia di Mark Sandrich (1935) *''Com'era verde la mia valle'' (How Green Was My Valley), regia di John Ford (1941) *''I dimenticati'' (Sullivan's Travels), regia di Preston Sturges (1941) *''Eva contro Eva'' (All About Eve), regia di Joseph L. Mankiewicz (1950) *''Fantasia'' (Fantasia), regia di James Algar, Samuel Armstrong, Ford Beebe, Norman Ferguson, Jim Handley, T. Hee, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Bill Roberts, Paul Satterfield e, non accreditato, Ben Sharpsteen (1940) *''Il fiume rosso'' (Red River), regia di Howard Hawks e co-regia di Arthur Rosson (1948) *''Gioventù bruciata'' (Rebel Without a Cause), regia di Nicholas Ray (1955) *''La guerra lampo dei fratelli Marx'' (Duck Soup), regia di Leo McCarey (1933) *''Harlan County, USA'' (Harlan County, U.S.A.), regia di Barbara Kopple (1976) *''Infedeltà'' (Dodsworth), regia di William Wyler (1936) *''Killer of Sheep, regia di Charles Burnett (1977) *Meshes of the Afternoon, regia di Maya Deren e Alexander Hammid (1943) *Una moglie'' (A Woman Under the Influence), regia di John Cassavetes (1974) *''Ninotchka, regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1939) *Il padrino'' (The Godfather), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1972) *''Le elezioni primarie del 1960'' (Primary), regia di Robert Drew (1960) *''The River, regia di Pare Lorentz (1937) *Susanna'' (Bringing Up Baby), regia di Howard Hawks (1938) *''Il tesoro della Sierra Madre'' (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre), regia di John Huston (1948) *''Toro scatenato'' (Raging Bull), regia di Martin Scorsese (1980) *''La vita è meravigliosa'' (It's a Wonderful Life), regia di Frank Capra (1946) *''Viva lo sport'' (The Freshman), regia di Fred C. Newmeyer e Sam Taylor (1925) 1991 *''2001: Odissea nello spazio'' (2001: A Space Odyssey), regia di Stanley Kubrick (1968) *''Un posto al sole'' (A Place in the Sun), regia di George Stevens (1951) *''Chinatown, regia di Roman Polanski (1974) *Luci della città'' (City Lights), regia di Charles Chaplin (1931) *''David Holzman's Diary, regia di Jim McBride (1968) *Frankenstein, regia di James Whale (1931) *Gertie il dinosauro'' (Gertie the Dinosaur), regia di Winsor McCay (1914) *''Gigi, regia di Vincente Minnelli e, non accreditato, Charles Walters (1958) *Rapacità'' (Greed), regia di Erich von Stroheim (1924) *''High School, regia di Frederick Wiseman (1969) *Io sono un evaso'' (I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang), regia di Mervyn LeRoy (1932) *''King Kong, regia di Merian C. Cooper e Ernest B. Schoedsack (1933) *Lawrence d'Arabia'' (Lawrence of Arabia), regia di David Lean (1962) *''Sfida infernale'' (My Darling Clementine), regia di John Ford (1946) *''Le catene della colpa'' (Out of the Past), regia di Jacques Tourneur (1947) *''L'ombra del dubbio'' (Shadow of a Doubt), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1943) *''Calma, signori miei!'' conosciuto anche come La palla n. 13 (Sherlock Jr.), regia di Buster Keaton (1924) *''Tevye, regia di Maurice Schwartz (1939) *The Battle of San Pietro, regia di John Huston (1945) *The Blood of Jesus, regia di Spencer Williams (1941) *The Italian, regia di Reginald Barker (1915) *L'orgoglio degli Amberson'' (The Magnificent Ambersons), regia di Orson Welles (1942) *''The Poor Little Rich Girl, regia di Maurice Tourneur (1917) *Il prigioniero di Zenda'' (The Prisoner of Zenda), regia di John Cromwell e, non accreditato, W.S. Van Dyke (1937) *''Mancia competente'' (Trouble in Paradise), regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1932) 1992 *''La costola di Adamo'' (Adam's Rib), regia di George Cukor (1949) *''Io e Annie'' (Annie Hall), regia di Woody Allen (1977) *''Affari in grande'' (Big Business), regia di James W. Horne e Leo McCarey (1929) *''Gangster Story'' (Bonnie and Clyde), regia di Arthur Penn (1967) *''Carmen Jones, regia di Otto Preminger (1954) *Castro Street, cortometraggio, regia di Bruce Baillie (1966) *Detour'' (Detour), regia di Edgar G. Ulmer (1945) *''Dog Star Man: Part IV, regia di Stan Brakhage (1964) *La fiamma del peccato'' (Double Indemnity), regia di Billy Wilder (1944) *''Viva le donne!'' (Footlight Parade), regia di Lloyd Bacon (1933) *''Lettera da una sconosciuta'' (Letter From An Unknown Woman), regia di Max Ophüls (1948) *''Marocco'' (Morocco), regia di Josef von Sternberg (1930) *''Nashville'' (Nashville), regia di Robert Altman (1975) *''Orizzonti di gloria'' (Paths of Glory), regia di Stanley Kubrick (1957) *''Psyco'' (Psycho), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1960) *''Sfida nell'Alta Sierra'' (Ride the High Country), regia di Sam Peckinpah (1962) *''Salesman, regia di Albert Maysles, David Maysles e Charlotte Zwerin (1969) *Il sale della terra'' noto anche come Sfida a Silver City (Salt of the Earth), regia di Herbert J. Biberman (1954) *''Un comodo posto in banca'' (The Bank Dick), regia di Edward F. Cline (1940) *''La grande parata'' (The Big Parade), regia di King Vidor (1925) *''Nascita di una nazione'' (The Birth of a Nation), regia di David Wark Griffith (1915) *''La febbre dell'oro'' (The Gold Rush), regia di Charlie Chaplin (1925) *''La morte corre sul fiume'' (The Night of the Hunter), regia di Charles Laughton (1955) *''What's Opera, Doc?, regia di Chuck Jones (1957) *Within Our Gates, regia di Oscar Micheaux (1920) 1993 *Una notte all'opera'' (A Night at the Opera), regia di Sam Woods (1935) *''Un americano a Parigi'' (An American in Paris), regia di Vincente Minnelli (1951) *''La rabbia giovane'' (Badlands), regia di Terrence Malick (1973) *''Blade Runner, regia di Ridley Scott (1982) *Il bacio della pantera'' (Cat People), regia di Jacques Tourneur (1942) *''Chulas Fronteras, regia di Les Blank (1976) *Eaux d'artifice, regia di Kenneth Anger (1953) *La signora del venerdì'' (His Girl Friday), regia di Howard Hawks (1940) *''Accadde una notte'' (It Happened One Night), regia di Frank Capra (1934) *''Torna a casa Lassie'' (Lassie Come Home), regia di Fred M. Wilcox (1943) *''Magical Maestro, regia di Tex Avery (1952) *March of Time: Inside Nazi Germany, regia di Jack Glenn (1938) *Nothing But a Man, regia di Michael Roemer (1964) *Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo'' (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest), regia di Milos Forman (1975) *''Point of Order, regia di Emile de Antonio (1964) *Ombre'' (Shadows), regia di John Cassavetes (1959) *''Il cavaliere della valle solitaria'' (Shane), regia di George Stevens (1953) *''Piombo rovente'' (Sweet Smell of Success), regia di Alexander Mackendrick (1957) *''Il pirata nero'' (The Black Pirate), regia di Albert Parker (1926) *''I prevaricatori'' (The Cheat) sceneggiatura di Hector Turnbull e Jeanie Macpherson (1915) *''Il padrino - Parte II'' (The Godfather: Part II), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1974) *''Il vento'' (The Wind), regia di Victor Sjöström (1928) *''L'infernale Quinlan'' (Touch of Evil), regia di Orson Welles (1958) *''Dove sono i miei bambini?'' (Where Are My Children?), regia di Lois Weber (1916) *''Ribalta di gloria'' (Yankee Doodle Dandy), regia di Michael Curtiz (1942) 1994 *''A Corner in Wheat, regia di David Wark Griffith (1909) *A Movie, regia di Bruce Conner (1958) *E.T. l'extra-terrestre'' (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial), regia di Steven Spielberg (1982) *''Le forze del male'' (Force of Evil), regia di Abraham Polonsky (1948) *''Freaks, regia di Tod Browning (1932) *Il vendicatore'' (Hell's Hinges), regia di Charles Swickard (1916) *''Hospital, regia di Frederick Wiseman (1970) *L'invasione degli Ultracorpi'' (Invasion of the Body Snatchers), regia di Don Siegel (1956) *''Louisiana Story, regia di Robert J. Flaherty (1948) *Marty, vita di un timido'' (Marty), regia di Delbert Mann (1955) *''Incontriamoci a Saint Louis'' (Meet Me in St. Louis), regia di Vincente Minnelli (1944) *''Un uomo da marciapiede'' (Midnight Cowboy), regia di John Schlesinger (1969) *''Pinocchio, regia di Hamilton Luske e Ben Sharpsteen (1940) *Preferisco l'ascensore'' (Safety Last), regia di Fred C. Newmeyer e Sam Taylor (1923) *''Scarface - Lo sfregiato'' (Scarface), regia di Howard Hawks (1932) *''Snow-White, regia di Dave Fleischer (1933) *Tabù'' (Tabu: A Story of the South Seas), regia di F.W. Murnau (1931) *''Taxi Driver'' , regia di Martin Scorsese (1976) *''La regina d'Africa'' (The African Queen), regia di John Huston (1951) *''L'appartamento'' (The Apartment), regia di Billy Wilder (1960) *''The Cool World, regia di Shirley Clarke (1963) *The Exploits of Elaine, regia di Louis J. Gasnier e George B. Seitz (1914) *Lady Eva'' (The Lady Eve), regia di Preston Sturges (1941) *''Va' e uccidi'' (The Manchurian Candidate), regia di John Frankenheimer (1962) *''Il film di Zapruder, ripresa amatoriale dell'omicidio di John F. Kennedy (1963) 1995 *Secondo amore'' (All That Heaven Allows), regia di Douglas Sirk (1955) *''American Graffiti, regia di George Lucas (1973) *Blacksmith Scene'' (1893) *''Cabaret, regia di Bob Fosse (1972) *Chan Is Missing, regia di Wayne Wang (1982) *El Norte, regia di Gregory Nava (1983) *Fatty's Tintype Tangle, regia di Roscoe "Fatty" Arbuckle (1915) *Furia'' (Fury), regia di Fritz Lang (1936) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing, regia di Robert Cannon (1951) *Jammin' the Blues, regia di Gjon Mili (1944) *Manhatta'' (1921) *''Intrigo internazionale'' (North By Northwest), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1959) *''Rip Van Winkle'' (1896) *''Settimo cielo'' (Seventh Heaven), regia di Frank Borzage (1927) *''Ombre rosse'' (Stagecoach), regia di John Ford (1939) *''La leggenda di Robin Hood'' (The Adventures of Robin Hood), regia di Michael Curtiz (1938) *''Spettacolo di varietà'' (The Band Wagon), regia di Vincente Minnelli (1953) *''La conversazione'' (The Conversation), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1974) *''Ultimatum alla Terra'' (The Day the Earth Stood Still), regia di Robert Wise (1951) *''I quattro cavalieri dell'Apocalisse'' (The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse), regia di Rex Ingram (1921) *''Anche i dottori ce l'hanno'' (The Hospital), regia di Arthur Hiller (1971) *''The Last of the Mohicans, regia di Clarence Brown e Maurice Tourneur (1920) *Scandalo a Filadelfia'' (The Philadelphia Story), regia di George Cukor (1940) *''To Fly!, regia di Jim Freeman e Greg Mac Gillivray (1976) *Il buio oltre la siepe'' (To Kill a Mockingbird), regia di Robert Mulligan (1962) 1996 *''Giglio infranto'' (Broken Blossoms), regia di David Wark Griffith (1919) *''Il cacciatore'' (The Deer Hunter), regia di Michael Cimino (1978) *''Partita d'azzardo'' (Destry Rides Again), regia di George Marshall (1939) *''Flash Gordon'' (serial), regia di Frederick Stephani (1936) *''Frank Film, regia di Caroline Mouris e Frank Mouris (1973) *Il ladro di Bagdad'' (The Thief of Bagdad), regia di Raoul Walsh (1924) *''Il laureato'' (The Graduate), regia di Mike Nichols (1967) *''M*A*S*H, regia di Robert Altman (1970) *Il romanzo di Mildred'' (Mildred Pierce), regia di Michael Curtiz (1945) *''Pull My Daisy, regia di Robert Frank e Alfred Leslie (1959) *Avventura al Marocco'' (Road To Morocco), regia di David Butler (1942) *''Lady Lou - La donna fatale'' (She Done Him Wrong), regia di Lowell Sherman (1933) *''Il corridoio della paura'' (Shock Corridor), regia di Samuel Fuller (1963) *''La canzone di Magnolia'' (Show Boat), regia di James Whale (1936) *''L'orribile verità'' (The Awful Truth), regia di Leo McCarey (1937) *''The Forgotten Frontier, regia di Marvin Breckinridge (1931) *L'ereditiera'' (The Heiress), regia di William Wyler (1949) *''Il cantante di jazz'' (The Jazz Singer), regia di Alan Crosland (1927) *''The Life and Times of Rosie the Riveter, regia di Connie Field (1980) *Il texano dagli occhi di ghiaccio'' (The Outlaw Josey Wales), regia di Clint Eastwood (1976) *''Per favore, non toccate le vecchiette'' (The Producers), regia di Mel Brooks (1968) *''Vogliamo vivere!'' (To Be or Not to Be), regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1942) *''Topaz, filmati amatoriali ripresi di nascosto dai prigionieri americani nei campi di concentramento giapponesi (1943-45) *Verbena tragica, regia di Charles Lamont (1939) *Woodstock - Tre giorni di pace, amore e musica'' (Woodstock), regia di Michael Wadleigh (1970) 1997 *''Ben-Hur, regia di Fred Niblo (1925) *Poliziotti'' (Cops), regia di Buster Keaton e Eddie Cline (1922) *''Czechoslovakia 1968, regia di Robert M. Fresco e Denis Sanders (1969) *Grass: A Nation's Battle for Life, regia di Richard Carver (1925) *Harold e Maude'' (Harold and Maude), regia di Hal Ashby (1972) *''Hindenburg Disaster Newsreel Footage, riprese dal vivo del disastro del dirigibile Hindenburg (1937) *La conquista del West'' (How the West Was Won), regia di John Ford, Henry Hathaway e George Marshall (1962) *''Knute Rockne, All American, regia di Lloyd Bacon (1940) *Il piccolo fuggitivo'' (Little Fugitive), regia di Ray Ashley, Morris Engel e Ruth Orkin (1953) *''Mean Streets, regia di Martin Scorsese (1973) *Motion Painting No. 1, regia di Oskar Fischinger (1947) *La finestra sul cortile'' (Rear Window), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1954) *''Republic Steel Strike Riot Newsreel Footage, cinegiornale sul massacro del Memorial Day (1937) *Return of the Secaucus 7, regia di John Sayles (1980) *Il grande sonno'' (The Big Sleep), regia di Howard Hawks (1946) *''Il ponte sul fiume Kwai'' (The Bridge on the River Kwai), regia di David Lean (1957) *''Il grande dittatore'' (The Great Dictator), regia di Charles Chaplin (1940) *''Lo spaccone'' (The Hustler), regia di Robert Rossen (1961) *''The Life and Death of 9413: a Hollywood Extra, regia di Robert Florey Slavko Vorkapich (1927) *La scala musicale'' (The Music Box), regia di James Parrott (1932) *''Lo sperone nudo'' (The Naked Spur), regia di Anthony Mann (1953) *''L'uomo ombra'' (The Thin Man), regia di W.S. Van Dyke (1934) *''Tulips Shall Grow, regia di George Pal (1942) *West Side Story, regia di Jerome Robbins e Robert Wise (1961) *Ali'' (Wings), regia di William A. Wellman (1927) 1998 *''Quarantaduesima strada'' (42nd Street), regia di Lloyd Bacon (1933) *''Dead Birds, regia di Robert Gardner (1964) *Dont Look Back, regia di D. A. Pennebaker (1967) *Easy Rider, regia di Dennis Hopper (1969) *Il fantasma dell'opera'' (The Phantom of the Opera), regia di Rupert Julian (1925) *''Dalla mangiatoia alla croce'' (From the Manger to the Cross), regia di Sidney Olcott (1912) *''La sanguinaria'' (Deadly Is the Female), regia di Joseph H. Lewis (1949) *''Little Miss Marker, regia di Alexander Hall (1934) *Modesta, regia di Benjamin Doniger (1956) *La moglie di Frankenstein'' (Bride of Frankenstein), regia di James Whale (1935) *''Pass the Gravy, regia di Fred Guiol e Leo McCarey (1928) *Powers of Ten, regia di Charles & Ray Eames (1978) *Sky High, regia di Lynn Reynolds (1922) *Steamboat Willie, regia di Walt Disney (1928) *Tacoma Narrows Bridge Collapse'' (1940) *''The City, regia di Ralph Steiner e Willard Van Dyke (1939) *La belva dell'autostrada'' (The Hitch-Hiker), regia di Ida Lupino (1953) *''L'emigrante'' (The Immigrant), regia di Charlie Chaplin (1917) *''L'ultimo spettacolo'' (The Last Picture Show), regia di Peter Bogdanovich (1972) *''Il mondo perduto'' (The Lost World), regia di Harry Hoyt (1925) *''Alba fatale'' (The Ox-Bow Incident), regia di William A. Wellman (1943) *''Nemico pubblico'' (The Public Enemy), regia di William A. Wellman (1931) *''Tootsie, regia di Sidney Pollack (1982) *Cielo di fuoco'' (Twelve O'Clock High), regia di Henry King (1949) *''Westinghouse Works, 1904'' (1904) 1999 *''Un tram che si chiama Desiderio'' (A Streetcar Named Desire), regia di Elia Kazan (1951) *''Civilization, regia di Reginald Barker, Thomas H.Ince e Raymond B.West (1916) *Fa' la cosa giusta'' (Do the Right Thing), regia di Spike Lee (1989) *''Duck Amuck, regia di Chuck Jones (1953) *Gunga Din, regia di George Stevens (1939) *In the Land of the Head Hunters'' alias In the Land of the War Canoes, regia di Edward S.Curtis (1914) *''Jazz in un giorno d'estate'' (Jazz on a Summer's Day), regia di Aram Avakian e Bert Stern (1959) *''King: a Filmed Record...Montgomery To Memphis, regia di Sidney Lumet e Joseph L. Mankiewicz (1970) *Un bacio e una pistola'' (Kiss Me Deadly), regia di Robert Aldrich (1955) *''Lambchops'' (1929) *''Vertigine'' (Laura), regia di Otto Preminger (1944) *''Master Hands'' (1936) *''L'impareggiabile Godfrey'' (My Man Godfrey), regia di Gregory La Cava (1936) *''La notte dei morti viventi'' (Night of the Living Dead), regia di George A. Romero (1968) *''I predatori dell'Arca perduta'' (Raiders of the Lost Ark), regia di Steven Spielberg (1981) *''Vacanze romane'' (Roman Holiday), regia di William Wyler (1953) *''I dannati dell'oceano'' (The Docks of New York), regia di Josef von Sternberg (1928) *''L'imperatore Jones'' (The Emperor Jones), regia di Dudley Murphy (1933) *''The Kiss, regia di William Heise (1896) *The Plow That Broke the Plains, regia di Pare Lorentz (1936) *Scrivimi fermo posta'' (The Shop Around the Corner), regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1940) *''I dieci comandamenti'' (The Ten Commandments), regia di Cecil B. De Mille (1956) *''Il mucchio selvaggio'' (The Wild Bunch), regia di Sam Peckinpah (1969) *''Trance and Dance in Bali, regia di Gregory Bateson e Margaret Mead (1936-39) *La donna del giorno'' (Woman of the Year), regia di George Stevens (1942) 2000 *''È nata una stella'' (A Star Is Born), regia di George Cukor (1954) *''Apocalypse Now, regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1979) *Dracula, regia di Tod Browning (1931) *Cinque pezzi facili'' (Five Easy Pieces), regia di Bob Rafelson (1970) *''Quei bravi ragazzi'' (Goodfellas), regia di Martin Scorsese (1990) *''Koyaanisqatsi, regia di Godfrey Reggio (1983) *The Land Beyond the Sunset, regia di Dorothy G. Shore (1912) *Let's All Go To the Lobby'' (1957) *''Piccolo Cesare'' (Little Caesar), regia di Mervin LeRoy (1930) *''L'amore trova Andy Hardy'' (Love Finds Andy Hardy), regia di George B. Seitz (1938) *''Multiple Sidosis, regia di Sid Laverents (1970) *Quinto potere'' (Network), regia di Sidney Lumet (1976) *''Peter Pan, regia di Herbert Brenon (1924) *Porky in Wackyland, regia di Robert Clampett (1938) *President McKinley Inauguration Footage'' (1901) *''Regeneration, regia di Raoul Walsh (1915) *Salomé, regia di Charles Bryant (1923) *Shaft il detective'' (Shaft), regia di Gordon Parks (1971) *''Sherman's March, regia di Ross McElwee (1986) *The Fall of the House of Usher, regia di James Sibley Watson e Melville Webber (1928) *Emilio Zola'' (The Life of Emile Zola), regia di William Dieterle (1937) *''Deserto che vive'' (The Living Desert), regia di James Algar (1953) *''I tre banditi'' (The Tall T), regia di Budd Boetticher (1957) *''Why We Fight'' serie di documentari, autori vari (1943-45) *''La bionda esplosiva'' (Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter?), regia di Frank Tashlin (1957) 2001 *''All That Jazz - Lo spettacolo continua'' (All that Jazz), regia di Bob Fosse (1979) *''Tutti gli uomini del re'' (All the King's Men), regia di Robert Rossen (1949) *''Il ribelle dell'Anatolia'' (America, America), regia di Elia Kazan (1963) *''Animal House'' (National Lampoon's Animal House), regia di John Landis (1978) *''Il cervello di Frankenstein'' (Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein), regia di Charles Barton (1948) *''Cologne: From the Diary of Ray and Esther'' documentario (1939) *''Colpo vincente (Hoosiers), regia di David Anspaugh (1986) *Evidence of the Film, regia di Lawrence Marston e Edwin Thanhouser (1913) *Cosetta'' (It), regia di Clarence G. Badger (1927) *''Jam Session, regia di Josef Berne (1942) *Manhattan, regia di Woody Allen (1979) *Marian Anderson: the Lincoln Memorial Concert'' (1939) *''Memphis Belle'' (Memphis Belle: a story of a flyng fortress), regia di William Wyler (1944) *''Miss Lulu Bett, regia di William C. de Mille (1922) *Il pianeta delle scimmie'' (Planet of the Apes), regia di Franklin J. Schaffner (1968) *''Rose Hobart, regia di Joseph Cornell (1936) *Serene Velocity, regia di Ernie Gehr (1970) *Lo squalo'' (Jaws), regia di Steven Spielberg (1975) *''Stormy Weather, regia di Andrew L. Stone (1943) *The House in the Middle'' documentario (1954) *''Il miracolo del villaggio'' (The Miracle of Morgan's Creek), regia di Preston Sturges (1944) *''Tutti insieme appassionatamente'' (The Sound of Music), regia di Robert Wise (1965) *''The Tell-Tale Heart, regia di Ted Parmelee (1953) *La sottile linea blu'' (The Thin Blue Line), regia di Errol Morris (1988) *''La cosa da un altro mondo'' (The Thing From Another World), regia di Christian Nyby e Howard Hawks (1951) 2002 *''Alien'' regia di Ridley Scott (1979) *''All My Babies, regia di George C. Stoney (1953) *La bella e la bestia'' (Beauty and the Beast), regia di Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise (1991) *''Boyz n the Hood - Strade violente'' (Boyz n the Hood), regia di John Singleton ( 1991) *''Da qui all'eternità'' (From Here to Eternity), regia di Fred Zinnemann (1953) *''From Stump to Ship, regia di Alfred Ames e Howard Kahn (1930) *Fuji, regia di Robert Breer (1974) *La calda notte dell'ispettore Tibbs'' (In the Heat of the Night), regia di Norman Jewison (1967) *''Il ventaglio di Lady Windermere'' (Lady Windermere's Fan), regia di Ernst Lubitsch (1925) *''Melody Ranch, regia di Joseph Santley (1940) *Punch Drunks, regia di Lou Breslow (1934) *Sabrina, regia di Billy Wilder (1954) *Star Theatre, riprese dal vivo documentario (1901) *Stranger than Paradise, regia di Jim Jarmusch (1984) *Il bruto e la bella'' (The Bad and the Beautiful), regia di Vincente Minnelli (1952) *''Black Stallion'' (The Black Stallion), regia di Carroll Ballard (1979) *''Estate senza fine'' (The Endless Summer), regia di Bruce Brown (1966) *''La perla, regia di Emilio Fernández (1948) *Theodore Case Sound Test: Gus Visser and his Singing Duck'' (1925) *''This is Cinerama, regia di Merian C. Cooper e Gunther Von Fritsch (1952) *This is Spinal Tap, regia di Rob Reiner (1984) *Through Navajo Eyes'' serie di documentari tv, autori vari (1966) *''Why Man Creates, regia di Elaine Bass e Saul Bass (1968) *Wild and Woolly, regia di John Emerson (1917) *Fango sulle stelle'' (Wild River), regia di Elia Kazan (1960) 2003 *''Antonia: A Portrait of the Woman, regia di Jill Godmilow (1974) *Atlantic City, USA'' (Atlantic City), regia di Louis Malle (1980) *''Butch Cassidy'' (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid), regia di George Roy Hill (1969) *''Dickson Experimental Sound Film'' (1894-5) *''Film Portrait, regia di Jerome Hill (1970) *Fox Movietone News: Jenkins Orphanage Band'' (1928) *''La danza delle luci'' (Gold Diggers of 1933), regia di Mervyn LeRoy (1933) *''Matrimony's Speed Limit'' (1913) *''Medium Cool, regia di Haskell Wexler (1969) *Gran Premio'' (National Velvet), regia di Clarence Brown (1944) *''Terra senza donne'' (Naughty Marietta), regia di Robert Z. Leonard e W. S. Van Dyke (1935) *''Hapax Legomena I: Nostalgia, regia di Hollis Frampton (1971) *One Froggy Evening, regia di Chuck Jones (1956) *Patton, generale d'acciaio'' (Patton), regia di Franklin J. Schaffner (1970) *''Princess Nicotine; or The Smoke Fairy'' (1909) *''Maschere di celluloide'' (Show People), regia di King Vidor (1928) *''Tarzan e la compagna'' (Tarzan and His Mate), regia di Cedric Gibbons (1934) *''The Chechahcos, regia di Lewis H. Moomaw (1924) *The Hunters'' documentario sui Boscimani del Kalahari, regia di Robert Gardner e John Marshall (1957) *''Il figlio dello sceicco'' (The Son of the Sheik), regia di George Fitzmaurice (1926) *''Sinfonia nuziale'' (The Wedding March), regia di Erich von Stroheim (1928) *''Tin Toy, regia di John Lasseter (1988) *La furia umana'' (White Heat), regia di Raoul Walsh (1949) *''Frankenstein Junior'' (Young Frankenstein), regia di Mel Brooks (1974) *''Alba di gloria'' (Young Mr. Lincoln), regia di John Ford (1939) 2004 *''Ben-Hur, regia di William Wyler (1959) *The Blue Bird, regia di Maurice Tourneur (1918) *A Bronx Morning, regia di Jay Leyda (1931) *I lupi della Sierra'' (Clash of the Wolves), regia di Noel M. Smith (1925) *''Il giullare del re'' (The Court Jester), regia di Melvin Frank e Norman Panama (1956) *''Due ore ancora'' (D.O.A.), regia di Rudolph Maté (1950) *''Daughters of the Dust, regia di Julie Dash (1991) *Duck and Cover, regia di Anthony Rizzo (1951) *Empire, regia di Andy Warhol (1964) *I tre dell'Operazione Drago'' (Enter the Dragon), regia di Robert Clouse (1973) *''Eraserhead - La mente che cancella'' (Eraserhead), regia di David Lynch (1978) *''Garlic Is As Good As Ten Mothers, regia di Les Blank (1980) *La mia via'' (Going My Way), regia di Leo McCarey (1944) *''Il delinquente del rock and roll'' (Jailhouse Rock), regia di Richard Thorpe (1957) *''Kannapolis, NC, regia di H. Lee Waters (1941) *Lady Helen's Escapade, regia di D. W. Griffith (1909) *Le folli notti del dottor Jerryll'' (The Nutty Professor), regia di Jerry Lewis (1963) *''OffOn, regia di Scott Bartlett (1968) *Popeye the Sailor Meets Sinbad the Sailor, regia di Dave Fleischer (1936) *Pups is Pups, regia di Robert F. McGowan (1930) *Schindler's List, regia di Steven Spielberg (1993) *Sette spose per sette fratelli'' (Seven Brides for Seven Brothers), regia di Stanley Donen (1954) *''Follie d'inverno'' (Swing Time), regia di George Stevens (1936) *''There It Is, regia di Harold L. Muller (1928) *Gli spietati'' (Unforgiven), regia di Clint Eastwood (1992) 2005 * Baby Face, regia di Alfred E. Green (1933) * The Buffalo Creek Flood: An Act of Man, regia di Mimi Pickering (1975) * Il cameraman (The cameraman), regia di Edward Sedgwick (1928) * Commandment Keeper Church, Beaufort, South Carolina, May 1940 documentario (1940) * Nick mano fredda (Cool Hand Luke), regia di Stuart Rosemberg (1967) * Fuori di testa (Fast Times at Ridgemont High), regia di Amy Heckerling (1982) * Il braccio violento della legge (The French Connection), regia di William Friedkin (1971) * Il gigante (Giant), regia di George Stevens (1956) * H2O, regia di Ralph Steiner (1929) * Hands Up, regia di Clarence G. Baker (1926) * Hoop Dreams, regia di Steve James (1994) * I vivi e i morti (House of Usher), regia di Roger Corman (1960) * Lo specchio della vita (Imitation of Life), regia di John M. Stahl (1934) * Jeffries-Johnson incontro di pugilato per il titolo mondiale (1910) * Making of an American , regia di Guy Hedlund (1920) * Il miracolo della 34ª strada (Miracle on 34th Street), regia di George Seaton (1947) * Mom and Dad, regia di William Beaudine (1944) * Capobanda (The Music Man), regia di Morton DaCosta (1962) * Il potere della stampa (The Power of the Press), regia di Frank Capra (1928) * Un grappolo di sole (A Raisin in the Sun), regia di Daniel Petrie (1961) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show, regia di Jim Sharman (1975) * San Francisco earthquake and fire, filmato originale del terremoto di San Francisco del 18 aprile 1906 (1906) * La stangata (The Sting), regia di George Roy Hill (1973) * A Time for Burning, regia di Barbara Connell e William C. Jersey (1966) * Toy Story - Il mondo dei giocattoli (Toy Story), regia di John Lasseter (1995) 2006 *''Applause, regia di Rouben Mamoulian (1929) *Il grande sentiero'' (The Big Trail), regia di Louis R. Loeffler e Raoul Walsh (1930) *''Mezzogiorno e mezzo di fuoco'' (Blazing Saddles), regia di Mel Brooks (1974) *''The Curse of Quon Gwon'' (1916-17) *''La figlia di Shangai'' (Daughter of Shanghai), regia di Robert Florey (1937) *''Drums of Winter'' (1989) *''Early Abstractions'' #1-5, 7,10 (1939-56) *''Fargo, regia di Joel ed Ethan Coen (1996) *La carne e il diavolo (Flesh and the Devil)'' di Clarence Brown (1926) *''Ricomincio da capo'' (Groundhog Day), regia di Harold Ramis (1993) *''Halloween - La notte delle streghe'' (Halloween), regia di John Carpenter (1978) *''In the Street, regia di Helen Levitt, James Agee e Janice Loeb (1948) *Crepuscolo di gloria'' (The Last Command), regia di Josef von Sternberg (1928) *''Notorious, l'amante perduta'' (Notorious), regia di Alfred Hitchcock (1946) *''Lo schiaffo (''Red Dust), regia di Victor Fleming (1932) *''Reminiscences of a Journey to Lithuania, regia di Jonas Mekas (1971-72) *Rocky, regia di John G. Avildsen (1976) *Sesso, bugie e videotape'' (Sex, Lies, and Videotape), regia di Steven Soderbergh (1989) *''Siege'' (1940) *''St. Louis Blues'' (1929) *''The T.A.M.I. Show'' (1964) *''La madonnina del porto'' (Tess of the Storm Country) di Edwin S. Porter e J. Searly Dawley (1914) *''Think of Me First as a Person'' (1960-75) *''A Time Out of War'' (1954) *''Traffic in Souls'' regia di George Loane Tucker (1913) 2007 *''Ritorno al futuro'' (Back to the Future), regia di Robert Zemeckis (1985) *''Bullitt'' (Bullitt), regia di Peter Yates (1968) *''Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo'' (Close Encounters of the Third Kind), regia di Steven Spielberg (1977) *''Dance, Girl, Dance, regia di Dorothy Arzner (1940) *Balla coi lupi'' (Dances With Wolves), regia di Kevin Costner (1990) *''I giorni del cielo'' (Days of Heaven), regia di Terrence Malick (1978) *''Glimpse of the Garden, regia di Marie Menken (1957) *Grand Hotel'' (Grand Hotel), regia di Edmund Goulding (1932) *''The House I Live In'' (1945) *''Il diritto di uccidere'' (In a Lonely Place), regia di Nicholas Ray (1950) *''L'uomo che uccise Liberty Valance'' (The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance), regia di John Ford (1962) *''Mighty Like a Moose, regia di Leo McCarey (1926) *La città nuda'' (The Naked City), regia di Jules Dassin (1948) *''Perdutamente tua'' (Now, Voyager), regia di Irving Rapper (1942) *''Oklahoma!'' (Oklahoma!), regia di Fred Zinnemann (1955) *''Our Day, regia di Wallace Kelly (1938) *Peege, regia di Randal Kleiser (1972) *The Sex Life of the Polyp, regia di Thomas Chalmers (1928) *La grande sparata'' (The Strong Man), regia di Frank Capra (1926) *''I tre porcellini'' (Three Little Pigs), regia di Bert Gillett (1933) *''Tol'able David, regia di Henry King (1921) *Tom, Tom the Piper's Son, regia di Ken Jacobs (1969-71) *La parola ai giurati'' (12 Angry Men), regia di Sidney Lumet (1957) *''Donne'' (The Women), regia di George Cukor (1939) *''Cime tempestose'' (Wuthering Heights), regia di William Wyler (1939) 2008 *''Giungla d'asfalto'' (The Asphalt Jungle), regia di John Huston (1950) *''Un tranquillo week-end di paura'' (Deliverance), regia di John Boorman (1972) *''Disneyland Dream'' (1956) (home movie) *''Un volto nella folla'' (A Face in the Crowd), regia di Elia Kazan (1957) *''Fior di loto'' (Flower Drum Song), regia di Henry Koster (1961) *''Femmine folli'' (Foolish Wives), regia di Erich von Stroheim (1922) *''Free Radicals'' (1979) (cortometraggio) *''Alleluja!'' (Hallelujah), regia di King Vidor (1929) *''A sangue freddo'' (In Cold Blood), regia di Richard Brooks (1967) *''L'uomo invisibile'' (The Invisible Man), regia di James Whale (1933) *''Johnny Guitar, regia di Nicholas Ray (1954) *I gangsters'' (The Killers), regia di Robert Siodmak (1946) *''The March'' (1964) *''No Lies, regia di Mitchell Block (1973) (cortometraggio studentesco) *On the Bowery, regia di Lionel Rogosin (1957) *Una settimana'' (One Week), regia di Edward F. Cline e Buster Keaton (1920) *''L'uomo del banco dei pegni'' (The Pawnbroker), regia di Sidney Lumet (1965) *''The Perils of Pauline, regia di Louis J. Gasnier e Donald MacKenzie (1914) *Il sergente York'' (Sergeant York), regia di Howard Hawks (1941) *''Il 7º viaggio di Sinbad'' (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad), regia di Nathan Juran (1958) *''So's Your Old Man, regia di Gregory La Cava (1926) *George Stevens WW2 Footage (1943-46) *Terminator'' (The Terminator), regia di James Cameron (1984) *''Water and Power, regia di Pat O'Neill (1989) *White Fawn's Devotion'' (1910) 2009 *''Quel pomeriggio di un giorno da cani'' (Dog Day Afternoon), regia di Sidney Lumet (1975) *''The Exiles, regia di Kent MacKenzie (1961) *Heroes All'' (1920) *''Hot Dogs for Gauguin, regia di Martin Brest (1972) *Radiazioni BX: distruzione uomo'' (The Incredible Shrinking Man), regia di Jack Arnold (1957) *''Figlia del vento'' (Jezebel), regia di William Wyler (1938) *''The Jungle'' (1967) *''The Lead Shoes, regia di Sidney Peterson (1949) *Little Nemo, regia di Winsor McCay e J. Stuart Blackton (1911) *Mabel's Blunder, regia di Mabel Normand (1914) *Il segno di Zorro'' (The Mark of Zorro), regia di Rouben Mamoulian (1940) *''La signora Miniver'' (Mrs. Miniver), regia di William Wyler (1942) *''Tutti a Hollywood con i Muppet'' (The Muppet Movie), regia di James Frawley (1979) *''C'era una volta il West, regia di Sergio Leone (1968) *Il letto racconta'' (Pillow Talk), regia di Michael Gordon (1959) *''Precious Images, regia di Chuck Workman (1986) *Quasi at the Quackadero, regia di Sally Cruikshank (1975) *The Red Book'' (1994) *''The Revenge of Pancho Villa'' (1930-36) *''Scratch and Crow, regia di Helen Hill (1995) *Stark Love, regia di Karl Brown (1927) *The Story of G.I. Joe, regia di William A. Wellman (1945) *A Study in Reds'' (1932) *''Thriller, regia di John Landis (1983) *Under Western Stars, regia di Joseph Kane (1938) 2010 *L'aereo più pazzo del mondo'' (Airplane!), regia di Jim Abrahams, David Zucker e Jerry Zucker (1980) *''Tutti gli uomini del presidente'' (All the President's Men), regia di Alan J. Pakula (1976) *''The Bargain, regia di Reginald Barker (1914) *Cry of Jazz, regia di Edward Bland (1959) *Labirinto elettronico: THX 1138 4EB'' (Electronic Labyrinth THX 1138: 4EB), regia di George Lucas (1967) *''L'impero colpisce ancora'' (The Empire Strikes Back), regia di Irvin Kershner (1980) *''L'esorcista'' (The Exorcist), regia di William Friedkin (1973) *''The Front Page, regia di Lewis Milestone (1931) *Grey Gardens, regia di Ellen Hovde, Albert Maysles, David Maysles e Muffie Meyer (1975) *I Am Joaquin, regia di Luis Valdez (1969) *Che bel regalo'' (It's a Gift), regia di Norman Z. McLeod (1934) *''Let There Be Light, regia di John Huston (1946) *Primo amore'' (Lonesome), regia di Pál Fejös (1928) *''Cupo tramonto'' (Make Way for Tomorrow), regia di Leo McCarey (1937) *''Malcolm X, regia di Spike Lee (1992) *I compari'' (McCabe & Mrs. Miller), regia di Robert Altman (1971) *''Newark Athlete'' (1891) *''Our Lady of the Sphere, regia di Lawrence Jordan (1969) *La Pantera Rosa'' (The Pink Panther), regia di Blake Edwards (1963) *''Preservation of the Sign Language'' (1913) *''La febbre del sabato sera'' (Saturday Night Fever), regia di John Badham (1977) *''Study of a River, regia di Peter B. Hutton (1996) *''Tarantella, regia di Mary Ellen Bute (1940) *Un albero cresce a Brooklyn'' (A Tree Grows in Brooklyn), regia di Elia Kazan (1945) *''A Trip Down Market Street'' (1906) 2011 *''Allures, regia di Jordan Belson (1961) *Bambi, regia di David Dodd Hand (1942) *Il grande caldo'' (The Big Heat), regia di Fritz Lang (1953) *''A Computer Animated Hand'' (1972) *''Crisis: Behind a Presidential Commitment'' (1963) *''The Cry of the Children'' (1912) *''A Cure for Pokeritis, regia di John Bunny (1912) *El Mariachi, suonatore di chitarra'' (El Mariachi), regia di Robert Rodriguez (1992) *''Volti'' (Faces), regia di John Cassavetes (1968) *''Fake Fruit Factory'' (1986) *''Forrest Gump, regia di Robert Zemeckis (1994) *''Growing Up Female (1971) *''Hester Street, regia di Joan Micklin Silver (1975) *''I, An Actress (1977) *''Il cavallo d'acciaio'' (The Iron Horse), regia di John Ford (1924) *''Il monello'' (The Kid), regia di Charlie Chaplin (1921) *''Giorni perduti'' (The Lost Weekend), regia di Billy Wilder (1945) *''The Negro Soldier'', regia di Stuart Heisler (1944) *''Nicholas Brothers Family Home Movies'' (1930s-40s) *''Norma Rae, regia di Martin Ritt (1979) *Porgy and Bess, regia di Otto Preminger (1959) *Il silenzio degli innocenti'' (The Silence of the Lambs), regia di Jonathan Demme (1991) *''La forza della volontà'' (Stand and Deliver), regia di Ramón Menéndez (1988) *''Ventesimo secolo'' (Twentieth Century), regia di Howard Hawks (1934) *''La guerra dei mondi'' (The War of the Worlds), regia di Byron Haskin (1953) Categoria:Liste di cinema Categoria:Premi cinematografici